Um Segundo Egoísmo
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Ele sabe que há algo de errado quando Ninfadora não aparece na porta de casa com um sorriso, um beijo e um 'e aí, amor, beleza'. RemoTonks, possívels spoilers de Deathly Hallows.


Ele sabe que há algo de errado quando Ninfadora não aparece na porta de casa com um sorriso, um beijo e um "e aí, amor, beleza?".

"Dora?", ele chama, e o apartamentinho quarto-e-sala dela (deles) parece imenso, ecoando sua voz. Começa a crescer o pânico dentro do peito, ele não devia ter perdido tanto tempo discutindo com Arthur. Remo olha ao redor, buscando marcas de um possível ataque; mas seus olhos encontram apenas a bagunça de sempre, os resquícios de uma relação a dois em desenvolvimento espalhados pelos móveis (os livros dele, as roupas dela, embalagens de chocolate e da comida chinesa trouxa que ela aprendera a pedir por telefone na semana anterior).

Um soluço arredio, vindo do banheiro, e a aflição meio-piora, meio-melhora.

Remo pára diante da porta entreaberta. "Dora? Amor?" A palavra é estranha, ainda: intimida a língua, parece prometer tão mais do que ele tem para oferecer a ela (não por falta de vontade; quisera ele poder lhe entregar o mundo inteiro), mas no momento ele precisa de uma resposta urgente. "Dora, eu estou entrando."

Ele abre a porta e ela está no chão – sentada, _viva, inteira_, sem marcas de sangue ou de batalha, embora chorando. Prendendo o choro, na verdade: ela bem que tenta se esconder entre as palmas das mãos, mas seu rosto está vermelho e inchado, a respiração ainda entrecortada por soluços mal-disfarçados, seus cabelos deprimidamente castanhos e lambidos.

"Oi", ela geme quase contrariada, o olhar atravessando a parede de azulejos.

Remo não diz nada em resposta, não faz idéia do que dizer. Chega perto de onde ela está em silêncio, a mão nervosa passando pelos cabelos; o medo pela segurança dela dá lugar à sensação de que o sonho acabou – ela se deu conta de que o casamento foi uma grande burrice, de que ela certamente estaria muito melhor com outro homem, sozinha, até; não chegaria a ser uma surpresa, ele até já esperava por isso, a felicidade havia durado demais.

Ele senta sobre a tampa abaixada da privada e suas mãos buscam a da esposa, que ainda se recusa a erguer o olhar (óbvio sinal de rejeição). O discurso bem treinado de quem deseja apenas o melhor para ela morre em seus lábios, no entanto; sua atenção se volta para a garrafinha de conteúdo vermelho-carmim sobre a bancada da pia.

Ele pega o frasco para ler. "Poção do Ventre-Oco", diz o rótulo em letras desenhadas de mulher, seguido por uma série de cuidados na administração e uma tabela de datas.

Ninfadora olha para ele quase de relance, fungando e esfregando um dos olhos com a mão livre. Ela sabe que ele sabe para que serve Poção do Ventre-Oco. Ela sabe que dói descobrir dessa forma.

"Eu achava que seria melhor se você nem soubesse", ela diz num sussurro, como se lendo sua mente. (E ela bem poderia, agora que Remo pára para pensar no assunto. Sendo uma Auror, Dora deve ser uma Legilimente no mínimo razoável.

Merlin, ele sabe tão pouco sobre ela.)

O frasco não parece ter sido aberto. "Você não tomou", ele arrisca a obviedade.

É com um suspiro doloroso que ela guarda as lágrimas para si, antes de responder. "Não é como se fosse algum problema eu fazer isso." E no entanto tudo nela aparenta dizer que ela está mentindo. "Amigas minhas já tomaram, ninguém teve problema. Agora não é a hora pra isso mesmo, não é, com a guerra e tudo o mais. Fora que logo assim no começo, eu sei que..." o choro vem, e dessa vez ela não consegue evitar, "eu sei que pra você as coisas ainda estão se ajustando, pra mim também, e que—e que um _bebê_ agora ia complicar tudo mais ainda. Eu sei, e eu estou morrendo de medo. Mas eu fui abrir o vidro pra tomar e a tampa não quis sair e aí eu comecei a pensar em um bando de—_coisas_, e eu..."

Remo devolve o vidrinho ao seu lugar de origem e se agacha mais perto de Dora. Mesmo concordando com todos os argumentos, como diabos ele poderia defender uma decisão que ela (e ele mesmo, embora não admita) já questiona? Como ele seria capaz de dizer "beba, querida, vai ser melhor assim" para a mulher que ama, que dirá depois de encontrá-la chorando no chão do banheiro?

Ele toma a atitude mais simples que poderia tomar: a abraça.

"Me desculpa", ela pede entre soluços, a voz abafada contra o ombro dele. "Eu tinha que ter—que ter contado, eu—"

"Shh." É assim que se acalma uma pessoa que está sofrendo? É assim que se acalenta alguém? (_É assim com crianças_, Remo pensa consigo.) "Shh. Já foi. Tudo bem, hm? Tudo bem."

Ela ainda chora mais um pouco, controlando-se com calma, enquanto ele afaga seus cabelos mortiços e a aperta de leve contra seu corpo. Depois de um longo suspiro, ela seca o rosto com as mãos e se afasta o suficiente para poder olhá-lo nos olhos, embora não o faça.

"Foi um inferno trazer isso pra casa", Dora admite com um riso sarcástico e uma sobrancelha erguida. "Quim passou a manhã toda em cima de mim. E de tarde eu acabei encontrando a Molly. Você sabe o que ela ia achar da idéia, se me visse com isso."

Remo se permite um sorriso que não dura muito. "Dora?"

"Hm?"

Ele segura as mãos dela e se permite cometer a maior loucura de sua vida. "É isso mesmo que você quer?"

Ninfadora franze a testa, o olhar perdido nos dedos entrelaçados dos dois. "É a escolha mais lógica, prática e racional, não é?"

Remo sorri. "Eu achei que _você_ tivesse me convencido de que nem sempre as escolhas lógicas, práticas e racionais são as escolhas certas", ele diz em tom de xeque-mate. Depois, percebendo que talvez estivesse cometendo uma injustiça, acrescenta "Você é quem sabe. Mas, Dora... eu estou aqui, ok? Seja pra ajudar a abrir o vidro, seja pra... pra enfrentar isso com você."

Ela finalmente o encara com um suspiro trêmulo. "Certeza? Você... tá mesmo disposto a ter...?"

Ele hesita. O medo é tremendo.

É quando ele se pergunta que tipo de ex-aluno da Grifinória se deixaria domar pelo medo.

"Estou."

A respiração dos dois parece suspensa por um instante enquanto eles olham bem dentro dos olhos um do outro, ambos com as dobras dos dedos brancas de tanto apertar.

"Certo", e é a Auror Tonks no comando, trazendo a situação de volta ao plano prático, embora lhe escape um riso que beira a incredulidade. "Então eu... tá. A gente vai ter que avisar as pessoas. Meus pais e a Molly, pelo menos."

"E Quim", Remo acrescenta. Deus, ela já estava passando por complicações demais no trabalho. Mais essa.

Dora afirma com a cabeça entusiasticamente, levantando-se e andando de um lado para outro no espaço confinado do banheiro. "E o Quim, e o Quim. Mas eu não vou parar de trabalhar tão cedo. Se bem que eu poderia usar como desculpa pra me afastar, aí sobra mais tempo para a Ordem."

"Dora?" Ele também fica de pé; ela pára.

"Oi?"

Ele chega mais perto, encostando a testa contra a da mulher e fazendo um carinho em seu rosto. "Calma", ele sussurra.

E mesmo com o arrependimento lhe surgindo no peito, mesmo que secretamente ele esteja se maldizendo por se permitir um segundo ato de egoísmo; mesmo que seu coração já tenha começado a se consumir na culpa pelas desgraças que sua fraqueza certamente causará a duas (meu deus, duas) criaturas inocentes – mesmo com tudo isso, os ombros dele insistem em relaxar ao ver que os cabelos de Dora estão voltando ao tom de rosa e o rosto dela, embora ainda preocupado, ostenta novamente o sorriso habitual.

"Merlin", ela suspira, enche Remo de beijos e esconde o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, rindo como uma menina.

Os olhos dele encontram de novo o frasquinho vermelho sobre a bancada. "Acha que vão devolver seu dinheiro?"

"Da poção? Deixa", ela se afasta, dando de ombros. "Não vai fazer falta. Só fico triste de não ter gasto em chocolate ou alguma outra coisa gostosa. O que me lembra que eu tô morta de fome."

"Não almoçou hoje de novo?"

"Não deu tempo, com as coisas no Ministério—"

"Esqueça o Ministério e vá comer alguma coisa", Remo afirma categórico, sem medo de soar superprotetor. Se antes ele já tinha a obrigação de protegê-la, agora havia de redobrar os cuidados. "Aproveite e mande logo um Patrono para Quim", acrescenta, a empurrando de leve para fora do banheiro.

Ele ainda passa um tempo parado à porta, ouvindo os barulhos de Dora na cozinha improvisando comida. Sacando a varinha das vestes, ele abre a tampa do vidro de Poção do Ventre-Oco com relativa facilidade e derrama todo o seu conteúdo no ralo da pia – não sem antes erguer o frasco à sua imagem cansada diante do espelho, num brinde solitário à sua própria falta de bom-senso.


End file.
